


String me along

by Fantau



Series: MariChat May! [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marichat, Marichat May, i dont., idk kinda fluffy kinda not, who even fucking knows what im doing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantau/pseuds/Fantau
Summary: Marichat may, Day 5. Word Count: 1003





	String me along

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god what even is this. Its not even really romantic, and I know it doesn't have to have romance to be marichat but like, man I'm so used to writing them all gushy gushy.   
> Of course mutual friendship and respect are my biggest kinks, so really I've been horny on main the whole time.

The situations that Marinette got herself in were never easy to explain, not even to herself. Half the time she’s forced to just make up lies not because what she’s doing is wrong, but because it's easier to believe than the truth. 

 

How she actually dislocated her shoulder? A bungled landing when her transformation wore off too fast. Her phone getting nearly snapped in half? She dropped it off of a building and onto a railing. The reason she's covered in yarn feeling like a puppet? Chat. Noir.

 

For the school festival each classroom was to make their own display, but with a class rep who is basically out of commission with a sling on her arm, and a whole classroom of students with their own ideas their discussion wasn't going anywhere fast. 

 

“Laser maze!” Kim shouted.

 

“Haunted house.” Alex yelled.

 

“How about a light show?” Max asks. 

 

“Oh no I can’t do scary stuff.” Rose shivers in her seat.

 

_ “Maybe something artsy?” _ Nathan had thrown the note to her spot at the front of the classroom instead of choosing to say anything out loud.

 

“Maybe a cafe?” Meylene whispers. Ivan repeats it louder for her. 

 

“Oh my god.” Marinette wants to bang her head on a desk. She doesnt even slump, only takes a glance over to Ayla who gives her a thumbs up but stays quiet. 

 

“How about a makeup thing. I try to make you all look pretty and then you shut up.” Chloe says from her seat, not actually caring about the haunted house at all.

 

“That might be cool, what if we all become famous paintings and act like a gallery?” Sabrina pipes up. “With Chloe’s help, of course.” 

 

That catches Marinette's attention, and she gets a spark in her eye that causes Alya to smile.

 

“We could combine them!” 

 

“What?” Several people ask at once, the smile drops from Aylas face. 

 

“No hear me out. A haunted laser maze.” 

 

“You’re not making any sense, girl.”

 

“Yeah, you lost me.” Nino says. “That's just like, two of the ideas.”

 

“Ok ok ok. Nathan paints a scary background, like a haunted forest or something to put on the walls, Max sets up lighting and fog machines that make the room look like a haunted house. Chloe does something useful and-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“-makes us all look like zombies.” Marinette ignores her.

 

“My job is already done then.” Chloe says, going back to her phone.

 

“We all set up decorations, that make it look terrifying and we string red yarn across the whole room. Then people have to go through the mase without touching any of the yarn, but all of our class is dressed as zombies, chasing them. Meylen, Rose, you two can help at the end, where we have a table set up for prize winners, the faster you go through the maze the better the prize!”

 

Marinette feels crazy when the whole classroom just stares back at her silently. 

 

“THAT SOUNDS SO FUN!” Rose squeals, breaking the silence and Marinette’s eardrums. “OH MY GOSHHH.”

 

One by one each of her classmates agree. 

 

“That’s a really good idea.”

 

“How did you think of it?”

 

So where is she now? Naturally, standing half asleep covered by yarn. Her head keeps lulling and her eyes keep dropping down to a half close.  

It’s not easy getting tied up with yarn, it's fairly weak and should be easy to remove from the walls but it’s it’s not, at least not in this situation. There are a few reasons for that.

 

Alex and her had decided to stay late after school to help finish the display the night before the fair. 

 

But Alex was left with the brunt of the work. They had been painstakingly taping yarn up, testing the maze every so often for difficulty. 

 

Tape was working fine but sometimes for no reason the yarn would just slip out, but if they loosen the tension the path would be too difficult.

 

“Alex we should go home, well finish it before the festival starts.” Marinette could tell Alex was starting to grow more agitated.

 

“We’re almost done, it’s okay.”

 

Then, theres a loud commotion as Chat Noir bursts through the door with a flamboyant “Princess!”

 

The door slams into some yarn, yanking it loose and sending it flying in all directions. 

 

The akuma came up so fast Marinette can barely remember it happening, and Alex was so mad she didn’t even debate it. All Marinette remembers is suddenly being strung up head to toe in yarn, body spread eagled between the ceiling and the floor, and watching Chat Noir chase a large spider out of the room.

 

Now it seems to be hours later, or at least one, the room is dark, the last rays of the sun coming through the window. Tikki got caught up too, a type of yarn that restricts magic and resists any type energy. 

 

“Sorry, princess. I heard Alya talking about you staying late and thought you could use some help.” she hears Chat Noir enter the room.

 

She wants to speak but her throat hurts, either from the yarn or the lack of use, she hums to test her voice. 

 

“Whatever, just get me down. You really should be more careful.”

 

Chat Noir’s claws make no effect on the string, but a regular pair of scissors makes quick work. Everything’s gotta have a weakness. 

 

“Sorry… I was just  _ yarning _ for your company.”

 

She almost hits him for the pun, and does get satisfaction when he sadly dumps the pile of yarn he was holding onto the ground. 

 

“I can’t get a hold of ladybug, I’m really worried about what this akuma is going to do to Paris. If we don't have Miraculous cure...” Chat holds her wrist and starts trying to rub the feeling back into her arm. Marinette had barely noticed that her fingers were freezing… and purple.

 

“I wouldn’t worry.” Marinette says, checking her phone to catch the time. “I’m sure she’ll show up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did not spend a single. fucking. second editing this. Not one. I finished it and posted. The end. Done. I haven't even read it over.


End file.
